Un soir à Poudlard
by Myrria
Summary: Harry écoute aux portes et entend quelque chose qui le concerne. Slash HPDM. Mon cliché préféré!


**Disclaimer:** le monde d'Harry Potter appartient au génie J. K. Rowling! je ne tire aucun profit de mes inepties!

**Résumé**: un soir à Poudlard, Harry écoute aux portes et entend une conversation qui le concerne... Histoire très cliché et très guimauve, j'en ai peur!

**Pairing**: slash HP/DM. si le slash vous offense, ne lisez pas! même s'il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Un soir à Poudlard**

-Non, merci. Je suis fatigué.

Ce fut en ces termes que Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, refusa la demande de Draco Malfoy qui lui demandait la faveur d'une danse. Celui-ci parut très surpris par cette réponse, faite sur un ton sec. Il regarda Harry qui fronçait les sourcils avec une expression froide. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'éloigna lentement, sans un mot, et disparut dans la foule des élèves présents à la soirée.

Harry avait remarqué son air accablé. Comme si son refus causait de la peine à Draco. Il se rappela les grands yeux clairs qui l'avaient fixé si tristement...

Harry se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et chercha Draco, mais ne put le localiser.

Les « septième année » avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard. Ils allaient tous se lancer dans la vie active, ou dans des formations spécialisées, pour tenir leur place dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ce soir, c'était leur fête d'adieu; adieu à Poudlard, adieu à l'enfance, adieu à leurs camarades.

Pour avoir accompli la prophétie et vaincu Voldemort, Harry était le plus célèbre sorcier de son temps, le plus recherché, le plus adulé. Dès qu'il paraissait quelque part, les garçons et les filles de son âge se bousculaient pour l'approcher et attirer son attention.

Harry était exaspéré. Il savait, en plus, que ce n'était que le début. Dès qu'il quitterait le refuge de Poudlard, tout le monde lui tournerait autour. Certains seraient prêts à tout pour obtenir un brin de la gloire qui l'entourait, en étant l'ami d'Harry Potter, ou mieux encore, l'amant d'Harry Potter.

L'élégante silhouette du blond Draco persista dans sa mémoire. Le beau visage aux traits parfaits le hanta, comme un remords. Draco avait vu sa vie être bouleversée de fond en comble: il avait dû se cacher pour échapper à Voldemort, qui voulait lui imposer la Marque Noire; ses parents avaient été arrêtés après la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres; il avait perdu toute sa fortune.

Cette accumulation de coups du sort avaient redonné beaucoup d'humanité à Draco. Il avait perdu son arrogance. Il avait fait quelques tentatives de rapprochement en direction des amis de Harry, et ses efforts avaient été appréciés.

Draco n'était pas un ami, pas encore, mais il pourrait le devenir. Harry le souhaitait, du fond de son cœur. Evidemment, pour cela, il aurait mieux valu ne pas l'envoyer promener quand il avait sollicité une danse... Seulement, Harry était fatigué du harcèlement dont il était l'objet, particulièrement ce soir.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser l'image de Draco et de ses yeux déçus. Il pensa, amer:

-Draco est toujours un Serpentard ambitieux. Le "sauveur" Harry Potter le tente, comme les autres. Si j'étais une personne différente, ou si la presse se trouvait un autre héros à acclamer, je parie qu'il ne resterait pas grand-chose de ma légion d'admirateurs! Je verrais alors lequel m'aime réellement, pour moi et pas pour mon nom.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait fini par prendre conscience de son homosexualité, peu après sa rupture avec Ginny l'année précédente. Il ne cachait pas ses préférences, ce qui attirait vers lui beaucoup de garçons, sans pour autant décourager les filles. C'était vraiment une plaie, d'être Harry Potter!

Harry avait gardé farouchement sa virginité; il la donnerait à celui dont il tomberait amoureux, et à personne d'autre. Il avait l'idée fixe d'être aimé pour lui-même, et non pour avoir été la cible d'un fou dangereux durant sept ans.

Comme d'autres condisciples de Poudlard venaient encore l'inviter à danser, garçons et filles, Harry décida de les fuir. Il était d'humeur morose et la vision de Ron et d'Hermione, tendrement enlacés, n'était pas faite pour lui remonter le moral.

Il enviait leur bonheur. La certitude d'être aimé sincèrement, sans arrière-pensées.

Il eut soudain le désir d'être seul. Il traversa la Grande Salle, illuminé par les lumières qui flottaient en l'air, et se glissa discrètement dans le corridor. Il se concentra pour accéder à la Salle sur Demande.

Il fut très désappointé en constatant qu'elle était déjà occupée. Il était donc impossible d'être tranquille, ce soir! Harry n'allait quand même pas se réfugier dans la cabane de Hagrid ou dans la Forêt Interdite!

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la porte, détruisant par la pensée seule la protection magique qui bloquait l'entrée. Il y avait sûrement un couple d'amoureux à l'intérieur; peut-être que Harry pourrait les convaincre d'aller se bécoter ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit en entendant les chuchotements à l'intérieur. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Draco et, pour s'en assurer, il entrouvrit la porte avec précaution.

C'était bien Draco, en conversation avec Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient assis à califourchon sur leurs sièges, en face l'un de l'autre. Tout à leur conversation, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que la porté était entrebâillée et que des yeux verts les épiaient.

-Il a refusé de danser avec toi?

-Oui, dit mélancoliquement Draco.

-Cela ne t'a pas servi de leçon? Tu gardes encore l'espoir de te faire aimer de ce petit prétentieux?

-Il n'est pas prétentieux! Interrompit Draco avec chaleur. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours dit ça, mais je connais bien Harry maintenant. Je suis certain que toutes ces adulations lui font peur. Mais il est si beau, si courageux! Comment s'empêcher de le lui dire?

-Toi, tu ne lui as rien dit de tel, observa Blaise.

-Je voulais son amitié, son respect, sans utiliser des compliments qu'il ne croirait pas, puisqu'ils viendraient de moi. Pour ce qui est de me faire aimer de lui, j'avoue que j'étais fou d'oser y rêver. Moi, le fils d'un Mangemort, amoureux du Sauveur, c'est ridicule à en pleurer, n'est-ce pas?

Blaise protesta:

-Voyons, Draco, ne te rabaisse pas! Ton nom...

-Mon nom est maudit, ma situation sociale est détruite, ma fortune a été confisquée. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir.

-Pourtant, tu espérais...?

-Moi, au contraire des autres, je vois le vrai Harry. S'il était pauvre et inconnu, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de l'aimer. Quand il a affronté Voldemort, et que j'étais prêt de lui, j'aurais donné ma vie pour le sauver. Mais il n'a pas eu besoin de moi. Pauvre fou!

Draco eut un petit rire railleur. Mais ses lèvres tremblaient et il baissa la tête.

- Comme tu l'aimes! Fit Blaise, ému malgré lui.

-Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Heureusement, mon calvaire est terminé. J'ai mon diplôme, je quitte le pays.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ecoute-moi. En Angleterre, je n'ai aucun avenir. On ne cessera de me parler de mon père. Je pars en Nouvelle-Zélande.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé plus loin?

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-J'ai une proposition d'emploi. Comme briseur de sorts à Auckland. Ils manquent de sorciers qualifiés à l'autre bout du monde. J'hésitais à accepter: je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de Harry, j'ai imaginé des choses impossibles... J'avais même pensé lui parler ce soir, lui avouer... Heureusement, il m'a remis à ma place. Il m'a épargné une belle humiliation!

-Alors tu es décidé? Tu pars?

-Oui. Dans une semaine, je serai loin.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Blaise scruta son ami, qui arborait une physionomie décomposée.

-J'aurais souhaité que ça se passe mieux pour toi, parce que tu le mérites, lui dit-il finalement. Cela fait des mois que je vois ta passion insensée pour Potter. Je sais bien que tu ne guériras pas en un jour. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu partes. Tu finiras par l'oublier. Quant à lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd...

Draco agrippa soudain le bras de Blaise.

-Tu ne lui diras rien, tu m'entends!

Blaise, l'air las, promit. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent.

Harry, fébrile, referma la porte avec précaution et s'éloigna le plus vite possible. Il était profondément bouleversé: ses yeux étincelants et son sourire radieux parlaient pour lui.

De retour dans la Grande Salle, il guetta Draco et l'aborda aussitôt:

-Je voudrais te parler.

Le serpentard fut si surpris qu'il ne dit rien.

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, poursuivit Harry. J'ai un conseil à te demander.

Draco hocha la tête. Harry fit quelques pas en direction des jardins, et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Blaise, qui se tenait toujours à côté de son ami, leva un sourcil étonné.

-Plutôt capricieux, notre bien-aimé Sauveur. Il te repousse, puis il vient te chercher!

-Va savoir... En tout cas, je ne suis pas son jouet! S'exclama Draco d'un air buté. Et je te jure bien...

Blaise se mit à rire.

-Pas de grandes résolutions que tu ne pourras pas tenir! Va le rejoindre, il s'impatiente!

En effet, Harry les fixait et il commençait à avoir l'air inquiet. Draco le suivit à l'extérieur. Harry tourna vers lui ses yeux ardents.

-J'ai dû te sembler bizarre, tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton. Je suis préoccupé, en ce moment.

-Je comprends. Le début de la vraie vie, c'est stressant pour nous tous, et particulièrement pour toi. On attend beaucoup de toi, j'imagine.

-Oh oui, dit Harry dans un soupir. Mais le plus dur, c'est de ne pas savoir ce que les autres pensent vraiment. Il y a tellement d'hypocrites.

-Tu ne sais pas à qui faire confiance?

-Exactement.

-Je ressens la même chose, dit Draco.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, découvrant qu'ils se comprenaient. Harry se tourna vers Draco et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai besoin de toi... Je veux dire, de tes conseils.

-Dis-moi.

Draco, transpercé par le regard vert si expressif, sentit que son coeur battait la chamade.

-Voilà... Tu as sûrement remarqué que certains garçons de l'école me font des avances.

Draco fit une grimace éloquente.

-Naturellement, je me tiens à distance, poursuivit Harry. Je sais trop bien ce qu'ils veulent et je ne suis pas intéressé. En fait, le seul garçon qui me plaît... Lui, il ne dit rien.

-La vie est mal faite, murmura Draco dont le teint perdait toute couleur.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Harry qui ne semblait rien remarquer. Alors, que me conseilles-tu de faire?

-Pourquoi me demander ça, à moi?

-Tu as l'habitude d'être courtisé. Tu as brisé le coeur de tout le monde au moins une fois, à Poudlard.

-C'était avant. Avant que la chute de Voldemort ne fasse de moi un paria... Ne te méprends pas, Potter, je ne regrette pas que ce grand malade soit mort. Tu as bien fait de nous en débarrasser.

-Comment pourrais-je douter de toi? Tu étais à côté de moi quand je l'ai affronté pour la dernière fois. Tu as prouvé que tu étais un des nôtres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que disent certains, répliqua Draco, plein d'amertume. Enfin bref, en quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Que ferais-tu si tu étais dans ma situation?

-Tu n'es pas doué, tu sais? Dit Draco d'un air railleur, pour cacher sa détresse. Va trouver celui que tu aimes et dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

Harry le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Alors pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas?

Draco, paralysé par la stupeur, ne sut que répondre. Son premier réflexe fut de démentir, de nier cette folie qui le rendait vulnérable. Mais Harry levait vers lui un sourire irrésistible et des yeux humides d'émotion.

-Parce que je suis un idiot... murmura Draco, la voix rauque.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire le contraire, assura Harry, rieur.

Draco lui saisit le bras et s'écria avec véhémence:

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Harry! Ou tout Sauveur que tu es...

Harry posa l'index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne formule sa menace.

-Si tu me parlais enfin, moi aussi je te dirais: Draco, je t'aime...

Draco eut l'air incrédule durant une seconde, puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui donna un long baiser plein de fougue.

Blaise, que la suite de l'histoire intriguait, avait suivi Draco, et il contemplait la scène depuis le haut de l'escalier. Il sourit avec amusement. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Albus Dumbledore, qui avait tant prôné le rapprochement entre les maisons, serait content ce soir...

* * *

Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive une suite... J'y réfléchirai. Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît! 


End file.
